Sandiwara
by sewrawr
Summary: Menurut Chuuya, teater adalah ilmu dusta.


**_Bungou Stray Dogs _**adalah milik **_Kafka Asagiri._**

Saya tidak mengambil hak cipta apapun kecuali alur cerita ini.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_TEATER _**adalah ilmu dusta. Setidaknya itulah sebuah pemikiran yang tertanam di dalam benak Chuuya. Apakah Chuuya pernah bermain Teater? Jawabannya tidak. Apakah Chuuya suka menonton teater? Jawabannya ya.

Menakjubkan baginya untuk melihat para pemeran yang sedang membohongi diri mereka sendiri di atas panggung sana, sekaligus membohongi para penonton yang sering kali bergumam takjub bahkan menunjukkan ekspresi lainnya seperti tertawa atau menangis karena kisah yang tragis. Oh, sungguh. Chuuya benci dibuat takjub karena suatu hal yang dusta. Namun, ia juga tak dapat sangkal bahwa ia menikmatinya seni dusta itu.

Malam itu, teater klasik _Romeo and Juliet _kembali dimainkan. Chuuya duduk di barisan bangku kedua dari depan, menikmati permainan panggung malam itu. Teater ini dimainkan dua kali setiap tahunnya di bulan Februari dan Maret. Chuuya selalu menontonnya di bulan Maret. Selepas senja pergi, biasanya ia telah duduk nyaman di bangkunya, menunggu tirai dibuka, siap dihipnotis oleh ilmu dusta itu lagi. Seperti hari ini, Chuuya tengah menikmati teater itu lagi, duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah datar, tanpa emosi, seakan sudah hapal percakapan selanjutnya. Matanya menatap panggung, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia bahkan pernah (tidak sekali dua kali lagi) ditegur kakak perempuannya _Kalau kamu cuman pergi ke sana lalu melamun, lebih baik tidak usah menonton sama sekali!_ Namun, seorang Nakahara Chuuya tidak pernah menurut kepada nasehat Kouyou.

Pertunjukan selesai, para pemain membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh penghormatan seiring tirai kembali ditutup dan diberi efek suara oleh tepuk tangan riuh penonton yang puas dengan penampilan teater malam ini. Masing-masing mulai beranjak dari bangkunya, begitu juga Chuuya. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari gedung, kepala didongak menatap langit gelap, sudah gelap ia tak berpikir untuk pulang, ia akan mampir ke suatu tempat 'tuk sapa kekasihnya.

"Hei, Osamu." Chuuya duduk.

"Aku kembali menonton pertunjukan itu lagi. Teater memang masih penuh dengan kedustaan, ya? Kamu tahu, rasanya agak canggung ketika melihat Juliet menangisi Romeo-_nya_. Aku tidak mendapatkan perasaan haru, sedih atau apapun lah itu namanya seperti ketika kamu yang bermain."

"Hei, Osamu, jawab aku. Kenapa kamu suka sekali bersandiwara?"

Chuuya tatap nanar nisan di depan mata, "Osamu, kamu tenang di sana? Tanpa menganggu aku, tanpa bermain sandiwara, tanpa aku?" Tangannya pukul pelan nisan, "Hei, aku rindu tawamu."

"_Aku—_" napasnya tercekat, hampir tumpah tangisnya. "Aku rindu menjumpaimu di belakang panggung."

"Aku rindu bagaimana matamu berbinar bahagia ketika aku datang menemuimu di belakang panggung. Juga teriakanmu yang pekakkan telinga banyak orang. Kamu bilang kamu senang setiap kali aku datang untuk menontonmu atau menjumpaimu di belakang panggung."

"Lalu, kenapa kamu berhenti?

Monolognya tak berhenti, "Aku_—_" napas ditarik kuat, "—bahkan tidak tahu apakah kamu benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak. Hidupmu terlalu penuh sandiwara. Aku tidak pernah bisa membedakan dirimu di atas panggung atau dirimu saat bersama denganku."

"Kamu bilang, sandiwara adalah satu-satunya alasanmu untuk hidup."

"Lalu, kenapa kamu berhenti? Kamu lelah? Kenapa kamu tidak katakan padaku? Hei, Osamu."

Satu kata lagi maka air matanya akan tumpah, sungguh, Chuuya masih belum merelakan kepergian orang itu yang tiba-tiba. Karenanya juga lah Chuuya agak takut untuk pulang ke _apartment _milik mereka dulu, maka Chuuya lebih memilih tinggal bersama kakak perempuannya.

"Osamu." Chuuya sebut lagi namanya.

"Kamu pernah bilang padaku, bahwa hidup itu adalah sandiwara. Dahulu, aku mana percaya dengan ucapan orang seperti kamu." Jemarinya cengkram erat nisan dingin. "Sekarang, aku percaya. Aku harus tersenyum ketika aku merasa sedih. Aku harus tertawa walau aku sebenarnya menangis. Aku harus tetap baik-baik saja tanpa dirimu walau sebenarnya tidak."

Chuuya tak mengerti kenapa sekarang ia tidak bisa menangis sedikit pun padahal hatinya menjerit nelangsa memohon untuk dikasihi. Kenapa? Erangan frustrasi dan napas berat mengisi jawabannya.

"Osamu—" cengkramannya lepas dari nisan, kakinya beranjak tumpu tubuhnya untuk berdiri, "—aku pamit, aku akan mampir lagi tahun depan, tepat setelah pertunjukan."

Dengan itu, kakinya beranjak tinggalkan makam, suasana hatinya buruk, namun wajahnya penuh senyum. Oh, Osamu, apa yang sudah kamu perbuat.

**_end_**


End file.
